Secret
by kavey key
Summary: Rahasia! hubungan dengan perasaan yang di rahasiakan. Kapan akan berakhir? Rahasia. Summary gak jelas, yg buat gak jelas. 2Jun fanfiction. Junhyung Doojoon. Gak suka jangan buka!


Tittle : Secret

Main cast : Dujun x Junhyung

Support cast : all Beast members

Rate : T

Gak suka silahkan keluar dari area ini :) DLDR

Enam orang namja tengah memenuhi ruangan cukup besar dengan dinding kaca di ketiga sisinya. Mereka sedang berlatih koreo untuk lagu-lagu baru yang ada dalam daftar album mereka nanti. Tubuh mereka kini dihiasi keringat, menandakan lelahnya latihan mereka kali ini.

"Dongwoon-ah pergi beli minuman!" perintah Gikwang. Dongwoon, selaku magnae di grupnya segera meninggalkan ruang latihan setelah sebelumnya mendesah malas. Kini mereka beristirahat merilekskan tubuh mereka masing-masing.

"Hyung, tidak ada makan-makan setelah ini? Bukankah kita banyak kehilangan berat badan?" keluh yeoseob. Ya, bagaimanapun latihan 9 jam menari benar-benar menguras tenaga mereka.

"Minta Hong PD-nim. Aku tidak punya uang mentraktir kalian." sahut dujun cuek, yang di ikuti helaan nafas kecewa dari tiga orang diruangan, sementara Junhyung tersenyum lemah, sepertinya ia benar-benar lelah.

"Tapi aku rasa manajer akan membelikan daging bulgogi hari ini." Dujun menyambung sembari mengusap wajah beserta lehernya dengana handuk kecil. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatian ke namja yang terlihat paling lelah di antara semua membernya, Junhyung. Tentu saja, dua hari kemarin saat semua member beristirahat, Junhyung harus menyelesaikan lagu-lagu mereka, dan sekarang ia harus ikut latihan bersama member beast yang lain. Dujun menggeser duduknya ke samping Junhyung yang berbaring sambil memejamkan mata.

Dujun ikut berbaring di sampingnya, lalu memiringkan tubuh hingga berhadapan langsung dengan telinga Junhyung. "Kau terlihat menyedihkan." Bisik Dujun yang hanya di dengar keduanya.

Junhyung tersenyum, dan ikut memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Dujun "Semenyedihkan dirimu."

Dujun ikut tersenyum, dia tau apa maksud perkataan Junhyung tadi. Lalu mereka membaringkan tubuh mereka seperti biasa, tidak ingin membuat yang lain curiga. Beruntung, member lain sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Cukup lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi masing-masing.

Yeoseob sedang duduk bersandar di dinding kaca sambil menutup matanya, sesekali bibirnya menyenandungkan lagu dari aerphone yang dipakainya. Gikwang dan Hyunseong yang tertidur sambil berpelukan, dan Dongwoon-

"Ah kemana anak itu? Lama sekali." Junhyung tersadar dari ketiadaan maknae kesayangan leadernya itu. "Gikwang-ah, cari Dongwoon!" perintahnya, yang hanya di balas gumaman hmm dari namja berbibir seksi itu, sementara tubuhnya sama sekali tidak merespon perintah Junhyung.

Junhyung mendesis sebal. "Kemana dongsaeng kesayanganmu?" tanya Junhyung yang mulai mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Telepon saja, yeobo." balas sang leader cuek.

"Aku akan meny-"

"Hyungdeul, ini minumannya." Dongwoon menyodorkan plastik cukup besar pada Yeoseob yang memang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk. Gikwang dan Hyunseung menghampiri dan memperebutkan isi plastik, di susul junhyung yang menarik rambut sang leader untuk ikut bergabung.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Junhyung sambil membuka kaleng minuman isotonik kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Dujun, lalu mengambil kaleng bagiannya.

"Aku bertemu Hayoung, dan mengobrol sebentar." matanya memperhatikan Dujun dan Junhyung bergantian. "Hyung, kalian terlihat seperti pasangan."

"Uhuk..." Junhyung terbatuk dengan menepuk-nepuk dadanya, dibantu Dujun yang mengusap-sesekali menepuk- punggungnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Dujun bertanya dengan tenang. Tangannya masih mengusap punggung Junhyung, bukan untuk mmenghentikan batuknya, tapi untuk maksud lain.

"Aku becanda hyung, kenapa kalian serius sekali? Lagipula kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan suami-istri."

"Dongwoon-ah, apa kau punya hubungan dengan Hayoung?" desahan nafas lega dari Junhyung dan Dujun hanya di dengar mereka sendiri setelah Yeoseob mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Aniyo. Dia adik yang baik- tidak, hyung, Apink adalah adik yang baik." Dongwoon menyela sebelum Gikwang mengeluarkan suara. Ia tahu, Gikwang mungkin akan bertanya, 'bagaimana dengan Naeun atau Namjoo atau Eunji atau- entahlah.' hyungnya benar-benar berisik, atau mungkin iri melihat kedekatan Dongwoon dengan member girlband lain-terutama cube family-.

"Kalian pulanglah! Aku akan pulang ke apartemen." ucap Junhyung.

"Aku juga." Dujun menimpali.

"Kau apa?" Hyunseung menaikkan sebelah alisnya curiga.

"Aku ada acara dengan temanku."

"Dengan tubuh penuh keringat? Acara apa itu?"

"Tidak. Maksudku-nanti, ya." Dujun gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Hyunseung. "Yang penting aku tidak bisa ikut pulang dengan kalian."

"Terserah saja." sahut Hyunseung, mengalah. "Besok kita free, istirahatlah! Jangan macam-macam!" sambungnya lagi.

"Ya! Sebenarnya siapa yang leader?" Dujun menaikkan suaranya, sementara Hyunseung menggedikkan bahunya acuh. Mereka kemudian mengambil tas masing-masing dan berlalu pergi.

"Hyungdeul, kami duluan!" teriakkan Yeoseob menyadarkan Junhyung dari lamunannya, otaknya bekerja mengingat kata-kata member yang lainnya.

Sementara itu Dujun sudah ada di depannya dengan membawa tas yang memang terisi pakaiannya dan Junhyung. Ya, mereka memakai tas berdua, berbeda dengan member lain yang menggunakan tas sendiri.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Dujun sambil merangkul Junhyung meninggalkan tempat latihan.

"Ne."

"Mwoya?"

Junhyung terhenti dan mau tak mau, Dujun ikut menghentikan langkahnya juga. Ia menatap Dujun dengan serius kemudian tertunduk lesu. "Dujunnie..."

"Ne?"

"Kau bau sekali." ucapnya kemudian berjalan mendahului sang leader bersetatus kekasihnya yang masih melongo. Ya, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, walau hanya diketahui oleh keduanya.

.

.

"Hyung, kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Gikwang pada Hyunseung.

"Menurutmu? Sepasang kekasih berdua di apartemen apa yang akan mereka lakukan?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Dujun dan Junhyung beranggapan mereka sudah menyimpan hubungan dengan rapi, tetapi sayangnya, semua member sudah mengetahuinya.

.

.

Junhyung melamun di depan jendela kamarnya, matanya menerawang entah kemana. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian handuk putih karena baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya. Tubunya menegang ketika sebuah tangan melingkar di punggungnya, kemudian kembali rileks saat mendengar bisikkan 'saranghae' yang diucap berkali-kali oleh kekasihnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, hm?" tanya Dujun. Bibirnya kini menempel dengan leher junhyung, mengecup dan menjilatnya berkali-kali.

"Shhh... Hentikan bodoh!"

Dujun tak menghiraukan ucapan Junhyung, ia justru semakin liar dengan menjilat telinga belakang Junhyung. "Junnie shh, kau tau aku lelah?"

Dujun akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya, memutar tubuh Junhyung hingga mereka saling berhadapan. "Jja~ ceritakan padaku!"

Junhyung menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap mata Dujun, melihat gambaran dirinya di bola mata yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. "Aku pikir mereka sudah tau."

"Apa?"

"Kau pikir apa? Tentu saja hubungan kita, idiot."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kenapa kau tanya aku!"

"Kenapa kau membentakku, yeobo?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, bodoh."

Dujun tersenyum lalu memberi pelukan pada namja di hadapannya. "Dengar, yeobo- ouh, jangan cubit aku! Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan tau ini, okey?"

"Kau bahkan tidak mengubah keadaan hatiku, bodoh!" perkataan kasar Junhyung sangat berbeda dengan gerakkan tubuhnya yang kini membalas pelukkan Dujun dengan erat.

"Kita beritahu mereka besok. Aku janji mereka tidak akan memarahimu."

"Itu memang tugasmu!"

"Arrasso. Kau pasti lelah, kajja~" Dujun mengangkat tubuh Junhyung dengan bridal style andalannya. Membawa tubuh Junhyung yang terasa semakin ringan ke kasur yang memang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Aahh..." desahnya saat membaringkan Junhyung di sebelahnya.

"Apa aku berat?"

"Berat, seperti tubuh wanita. Kau benar-benar kelelahan."

Junhyung mengangguk menyetujui. Kemudian tidur menyamping menghadap Dujun, "Junnie, jika mereka menentang-maksudku, ya, bisa saja, kan? Kau mengerti?"

"Tidak." Dujun ikut memiringkan tubuhnya, menempelkan dahi mereka, dan tersenyum menenangkan Junhyung. Walau dalam hatinya, ia juga masih ragu dengaan respon para membernya nanti.

Dujun menempelkan bibir mereka. Hanya menempelkan, tidak lebih. Berusaha menenangkan perasaan masing-masing, meyakinkan apapun yang terjadi, mereka bisa melewatinya bersama, mereka harus bisa.

"Cepat tidur, atau aku akan membuatmu kelelahan agar kau tertidur." Dujun berucapp setelah melepas bibir mereka.

"Ya! Lebarkan tangan kirimu." tanpa persetujuan Dujun, Junhyung mengambil tangan kiri Dujun dan menjadi bantalan tidurnya. "Usap punggungku sampai aku tidur."

"Kau terlihat seperti istri yang merajuk." Dujun tersenyum lalu mengikuti kemauan kekasihnya. Mengusap punggung junhyung dengan sayang menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Setelah terdengar nafas teratur dari Junhyung, Dujun beralih mengusap rambut sekitar dahi Junhyung, mengecupnya lama setelah kemudian mengakhiri dengan kalimat, "Saranghae," lalu menyusul tertidur.


End file.
